ARC Trooper Leni Loud Chronicles
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Leni Loud becomes the first non clone to join the Grand Army of the Republic as an ARC trooper and see if she can Suvive the Star Wars universe and being away from her family for a long time
1. Kamino

**I've have decided to crossover both Loud House and Star Wars using the Clone Wars**

 **One Night**

Leni Loud is currently asleep, having a fashion nightmare

"Scrunches, Leg Warmers" said Leni in her sleep

Soon a transport beckon came and transported Leni to Kamino

Leni woke up and started being confused of her surroundings

"Where...where am i" said Leni in confusion

Soon the Prime Minister of Kamino Lama Su came up to Leni

"Ahhhh Scary Alien thing" said Leni before running away in tears, scared because an alien was talking to her

"What's wrong with her" said one of the Kamino clone masters

"She's probably never seen an alien before" said ARC Clone Trooper Sevron

"oh yeah, the people of earth have no communicate with different interglactic species" said Lama Su

Leni Loud was quite Ditzy and also quite sensitive as she was scared of quite a few things including spiders, Squrriels and any stressful situation but what the Galactic Republic had in stored for her was more stressful and demanding than any job on earth.

A hour later

ARC Clone Trooper Sevron later found Leni hiding in one of the vents, Leni realised that the guy talking was human but still she was frightened

"Leni you need to come down, We need you in the Grand Army of the Republic fighting as one of the first Non-Clone ARC Clone troopers" said ARC Clone Trooper Sevron

"But there's a scary alien over there" said Leni

"She's not going to hurt you, she's going to help you" said ARC Clone Trooper Sevron

"ok" said Leni

Over the few weeks Leni overcame her fears and shown herself as a hardened elite solider, So elite that she became a ARC trooper and was given command of her own Battlion of 13 Clone Troopers

But her first battle might be her last battle


	2. Battle of Alpha Centuari

**Leni has become the first non-clone to join the Clone Army as an ARC Trooper in Phase 2 ARC Trooper armour, But this battle may be here last:**

A Few Months later on a Republic navy cruiser orbiting Alpha Centuari, She hadn't experienced a battle before as she spent the last few months training, preparing her for the battle.

"Clone Commander Leni, we have a message from Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi" said Lenis 2nd in command Clone Commander Trujin

"Play it" said Leni

 _Message Plays_

"Leni this is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi , this mission is very high risk, you may be near your home planet but General Grevious is planning a Sepratist attack in this area, he needs to be eliminated"

 _Message Ends_

"Trujin, prepare the men, I will deal with Grevious my self" said Leni

"Yes Ma'am ARC Commander Loud" said Trujin as he left the room to prepare his men

but soon Sepratist warships arrived and outnumbered Lenis ship 10 to 1

Leni tried to communicate to Palpatine (aka Darth Sidious) but to no avail and soon as Grevious got nearer and nearer to her war room, She gave her Naval Captain an serious order

"Naval Captain CT-09872321 Crash land this vessel to Michigan ,United States, North Amercia, Earth" said Leni in sudden desperation

"But we all may die" said the Naval Captain

"It may be a sacrifice but Grevious may be dead if we do it" said Leni

"Yes ma'am ARC Trooper Loud" said the Naval Captain

soon the ship starting decending at full speed heading to earth

General Grevious knew about the crash course via Darth Sidious secret spy Hologram which he obtained before the mission

"Ah Clone Organic has decided to crash the ship, Better leave this ship to the stupid B1 Battle Droids" said Grevious as he escaped in his ship

Soon the Ship hit Earth but before that:

Lincoln was reading his comics when suddenly Lori burst in his room

"Lincoln, one of your sci-fi ships is crashing near us" said Lori

"Just because Lenis gone missing, Dosent mean you have to go all crazy again" said Lincoln

Lori had been crazy and depressed since Leni disappeared months ago, Her life was suddenly falling apart as not long after Bobby cheated on her for Carol Pingrey, Not just that but she went out with Clyde and made him watch her attempt to Hang herself in which Clyde saved her life by cutting the noose and ever since then Clyde and Lincoln have been looking after her as well as the rest of the family, but today Lori was in a different mood, she sounded serious.

"I'm not Linc, I'm being honest this time, look outside" said Lori

"Ok i will" said Lincoln

he looked outside and saw the ship crash

"Come on we need to help them" said Lori

they went to the ship and saw a robotic cyborg (General Grevious) walk up to the ruins with four lightsabers in his hands

But as Grevious was basking in his victory 3 Clone Troopers got themselves out of the wreckage

Meanwhile in Cover:

"Who's That" said Lori

"General Grevious" said Lincoln

"Ah I see the Clone ARC Commander survived, but your not Evan a clone, in fact you just a human, a pathetic human indeed" said General Grevious

"What did you say to our Commander" said Trujin before him and a clone trooper tried to fight Grevious but were killed By his blaster

"How dare you kill my comrades" said the Clone

"Ah yes I know who you are you are..." Said General Grevious

"I'm Clone Commander Leni Loud" said Leni before taking off her helmet

"Leni oh my god you'll still alive" said Lori as she approached Leni

Leni and Lori hugged but as they did it a blaster could be heard and hit Leni in the arm

Leni stopped crying and turned to Grevious with a force pike in her hand but she couldn't use the other hand

Leni had been shot by Grevious but Leni counter reacted by challenging Grevious to a duel

"You will die in the wrath of Grevious" said Grevious before igniting his 4 Lightsabers

"Lori, Lincoln go without me" said Leni

"But Leni..." Said Lori

"No Lori you must go otherwise you will die" said Leni

Lincoln and Lori escaped

"All for one and one for all" were Lenis last words before being Slain by Grevious

on the way back

"Do you think Leni will be alright" said Lori

"Hope So" said Lori

 **The Story isn't over yet as Lincoln, Lori, Lynn and Lily will all have there parts to play in the Star Wars universe**


	3. A Unlead Army

**After extremely popular demand, Chapter 3 is here:**

After Lenis death, her clone battalion has no leader and were nearly abandoned by the Galactic Republic, After the Battle of Alpha Centuari some of her clones went AWOL and went to Mandalore to become Mandalorian bounty hunters, however some such as Lenis loyal 2nd in command ARC Commander Jolt stayed true to the Republic and Lenis wishes.

 **On Earth**

"What do we do" said one of Lenis old clone troopers

"Well Leni is dead, killed by General Grevious, after the Jedi intervened and Grevious escaped, they escaped with no regard to Lenis sacrifice" said ARC Commander Jolt bitterly

"I hate the Jedi, there is a rumour that they are plotting to remove our glorious chancellor Palpatine" said Clone Lieutenant Kane, one of Lenis old Lieutenants

"Dosent Suprise me, there is an order in place to remove the Jedi" said Jolt

"Yep Order 66, can't wait to execute it" said Kane

"Aren't we all, anyway I've got an order from Leni, just before her first death" said Jolt

"What" said everyone

"She ordered us to protect her siblings until her resurrection" said Jolt

"Wait Resurrection, We saw her get dismembered by Grevious" said Kane

"Before she died, she used technology provided by a secret organisation" said Jolt with a bit of nerve

"What Secret organisation" said Kane

"Don't tell the Republic, Chancellor or the Jedi this, but it's the Brotherhood of Nod" said Jolt

"Wait isn't that the cult that worships a bald guy named Kane who lives after death" said Kane

"Yep, that's who Leni named you after, anyway due to her good service spying on the Republic for the Brotherhood of Nod, she was given powers of resurrection" said Jolt

"So Leni lives after death" said Kane

"Techinally yes, anyway Men we need to protect the Louds until Leni is back, In the Name of Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod" said Jolt

"Yes sir ARC Trooper" said the rest of clones


	4. Granting power

"The Brotherhood of Nod will crush GDI, the Galactic Republic and the CIS, Peace through Power" said Kane

"Kane, is that you" said Leni

"Yes and your service to the Brotherhood of Nod has been very pleasing" said Kane

"Anything to serve you, my master" said Leni weakly

"Good, Thanks to you and your sacrifice, Nod knows all of this Clone Wars and because of this you will be rewarded" said Kane

"What's my reward" said Leni

"You will be granted the power of resurrection, you will become immortal" said Kane

"What does immortal mean" said Leni

"You will never die" said Kane

"That sounds good" said Leni


End file.
